


You deserved it

by Attercop



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attercop/pseuds/Attercop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit should have better kept his mouth shut around the new Imperator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You deserved it

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://platonicallyinlovewithtrees.tumblr.com) last summer. Lionne belongs to [thelonglostwanderes](http://thelonglostwanderers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr !

Slit knew he shouldn’t have purposely angered Lionne. The time where she was but a feral Blood Bag in a cage was long gone; the woman having reluctantly joined the War Boys. What had been unexpected was how good she was at war and command, and soon, she was Imperator, at the head of her own contingent of Pursuit Vehicles. Including Nux and Slit’s car. The Lancer had still troubles obeying the former Wanderer, how could he could forget the romps they had in corners of the Blood Shed ? How could he respect someone he had had screaming his name in the throes of orgasm ?

This time, he had questioned her decision to circle a range of highlands she knew from her wandering days, and the look she had thrown him had chilled him to the core. After that, he had laid low, hoping she would forget his insubordination. Apparently, she did, but as soon as they drove in sight of the Citadel, she had spat at him “Hey, Splitface, don’t go anywhere when we’re back, we need to talk. And don’t go on hiding somewhere, I’ll find you and you’ll regret ever being born”. Oh sweet V8, that was it. He was going to die, neither shiny nor chrome, at the hands of a power crazy feral. The witnessed will laugh at him from Valhalla. For a second he thought to try and hide anyway, but he knew Lionne too well to risk angering even more. Girl was savage, untamed and dangerous. Too often he had seen her filed teeth glint during battles, her smile wide as adrenaline rushed through her veins.

The party arrived at the Citadel and the vehicles were hauled up. Tension was making Slit twitchy. He had put himself in deep shit this time and punishment was inevitable. “Over here, Staples !” the woman called. Without waiting for him, she entered a corridor, striding through the small crowd gathered by the return of the party. Slit hurried after her, trying to not lose her. V8 knew what would happen to his sorry ass if he lost her. He followed her into an empty garage, one rarely used at the end of the corridor. She walked to the opposite wall and waited for him, arms folded, eyes dark with anger. The Lancer hesitated. “Come on, Splitface, I don’t have all day” she sneered, shaking her blue mane. The burst of anger inside him made him walk up to her, face contorted, but he knew too well not to retort. “Listen..” he began but he was cut off sharply “Shut up Staples, I’m tired to hear you run that mangled mouth of yours. Just, shut up, and do as I say, and maybe, just maybe, you won’t lose your position. Got it ?”

Oh. He was really really in deep shit. He swallowed around the knot in his throat. He couldn’t lose his position, he needed to go on the Fury Road ! Slit nodded, eyes down turned. Maybe if he seemed sorry enough, she would leave him mostly unharmed. A dark chuckle ruined his hope of getting out of this whole. She really was out for blood. “Stop pretending you regret and put your hands in front of you, you smeg” Lionne snarled, apparently greatly amused by the situation. Of course he complied, certain she was going to break at least both of his arms, but he was startled to see her tie both his wrists together using a belt. What the…

Then she pushed him backwards and he landed heavily on his ass. He couldn’t comprehend what she was trying to accomplish. Then she knelt beside him, grabbed his face and mashed their lips together, growling like a wild animal. The kiss, but could it even be called a kiss ?, was more a punishment than a mark of affection, her teeth digging painfully into his lower lip, blood already oozing from the cut. It had been a while since they had last embraced each other, and Slit was more than happy of the turn things had taken, despite the belt around his wrists that worried him a little. He retaliated with as much teeth as her and he moved his arms down to grab her, but she caught them and wrenched them back on the dirty concrete. “No, I don’t think so, Splitace. We do things my way, today.” she growled, breath tickling his face. He huffed “What ? Don’t tell a big and strong Imperator like yourself need…!” he was cut off, again, this time by some old canvas stuffed into his mouth as he was talking. “Much better now” Lionne added, a wide, triumphant grin plastered on her face.

She put the finishing touches by dragging him on the ground to knot the belt around his wrists to a pipe on the wall. He was completely helpless, looking up at her with worry and reproach. “Say, Staples, how does it feel to be completely vulnerable ? Not good, I bet. I could say I’m sorry, but I am not. Actually, I like it quite a lot to have you pinned down like a dead lizard.” Lionne said matter-of-factly. “I could even blindfold you, but it wouldn’t be as fun, huh ?” she added, tracing playful designs on his exposed torso. He growled around his gag, hands twitching. But despite the worry and the anger, he could not help but to feel desire pulse into his veins.

“Now, Splitface, if you want to stay on my party, you’re going to need to behave, and do exactly as I say” Lionne said while undressing. Slit knew this lithe body like the back of his hand, where to touch to make her purr, where to bite to have her growl in delight. But with his hands tied and his mouth shut, he was at her mercy. His pants were already too tight around his raging erection, his breath quick and shallow around the gag. One part of him wanted to fight back, but another wanted her to ravage him in any possible way. She straddled his chest, knees on the ground on either sides of his face, her sex right in front of him. “I’m going to take the gag off, you better be real good or I leave you here.” she said, hunched over him so that some of her blue hair tickled his face. He loved her hair, loved to grab it when he was ramming inside her. Strong hard hands touched his mouth, opened and rid him of his gag. He went to say something but he was completely shut down by Lionne literally sitting on his face. “Now get to work, boy, before I get bored”.

She ground a bit on his mouth, then he opened it and started slowly licking her. It was pretty rare they took the time for foreplay, and the angle was new, but the feel of her moving against his face, how he could look up at her blissed face ran shivers down his spine. He took a labia into his mouth and suckled lightly, wrenching a long moan out of her. She was already dripping wet, her body shaking, arms rested on the wall behind him. “Good…don’t..stop” she managed to say as her hips rolled against his tongue. He had no intention to stop, all he wanted was to have her climax, his face buried between her thighs, softly humming into her. With a flick of the tongue, he slowly teased her clit, rolling it teasingly. Her moans grew louder, her movements more erratic and she came, head thrown back in ecstasy. Beautiful.

She hunched back over him, head pressed against the wall, visibly trying to calm her breathing “You okay down there ?” she asked, voice husky. Slit gave her the thumbs up, not really able to move or talk with her still kind of smothering him. She sat back on his torso, her long legs stretched around him. She looked calmer, softer. Maybe she would free his hands and let him have his fun. “You’ve done good, Splitface. I should reward you, for being so obedient.” Yes ! Finally ! He could not wait to push her face down on the ground and fuck her silly.

His hope was quickly destroyed : Lionne crawled back on his body until she was straddling his thighs, a carnivorous smile on her lips as she unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. His erection sprung free, already glistening with precum. She gave his dick a few strokes that made him growl loudly then moved over it. Looking at Slit dead in the eyes, she slowly licked her lips, almost like a lion about to jump on its prey. In one fluid move, she impaled herself on the Lancer’s cock to the hilt, a low moan escaping her parted lips. He had shut his eyes, face contorted, trying not to come immediately and the effort was taking all his will-power. The woman rolled her hips experimentally, eyes glazed over.

“How you hanging Slit ? Getting the ride of your life, I would say. Now open your eyes, boy, I want you to look at me, and I want you to remember” she said with glee as she ground languidly against his pelvis. He unscrew his eyes, he had to comply to the order, he wanted to as well. How he wanted to please her, to hear her coo at him. She was so beautiful, her face relaxed like he had never seen her, blush pouring down her sternum, her small breasts coming up and down with every breath she took, her blue hair making her seem like a creature out of this world. In this moment, he truly worshipped her, truly worshipped her body, reverently basking in her light. Then she started trusting her hips up and down on him, and he was gone. With every downward movement, the moans he let out grew louder and needier, heat pooling into his guts like molten steel, but Lionne kept an even rhythm, chasing her own orgasm rather than Slit’s. He could feel himself go crazy, overstimulated yet not enough to come. He became even more desperate when she snaked her hand down her body to tease her clit and came, right in front of him, while he was unable too, despite how her walls contracted around him, despite the gorgeous moan that escaped her lips.

She wasn’t done, though, and after a few seconds of immobility, she started moving again, setting a punishing pace, growling and mumbling curses, looking Slit right in the eyes. His desperation was visible, his teeth gritted and frowning, a few tears running down his mangled face. Lionne seemed to like it, and her smile got predatory. The hand that had relieved her grabbed his throat and squeezed harshly, eliciting a warbled moan. “Now, Splitface, I want you to scream, to scream my name, so that everybody know who owns you. I won’t let you come if you don’t.” He nodded, hushed pleas pouring from his lips. He had to come, otherwise he’d go mad. She withdrew her hand and he took a deep breath. She suddenly increased the pace, ecstatic smile across her face, eyes shut to savour the sensation of Slit’s dick inside her. The Lancer couldn’t form any more thought, his mind filled with Lionne. He opened his mouth wide, so wide his stitches hurt and let out a primal howl that became her name “Lionne, oh Lionne, please, please, don’t stop, don’t…I need to come, please let me come, I beg of you, please, Lionne” he sobbed, almost unintelligible. He was so close. The woman seemed satisfied and with an affectionate “Good boy” she thrust downward one final time and came again in a savage roar. Slit followed right after her, his whole body trembling under the pleasure.

When he came down, still blissed out, he saw Lionne watching him, a weird expression on her face. It quickly changed to her usual scowl when she realised he was conscious. Without a word, she untied the belt around his wrists and clambered down of his body to sit beside him. “You ok ?” she asked, looking away from him, her voice unreadable. “Yeah. Didn’t know you like to top, though.” he sniggered. She grabbed his head and wrenched him down to rest it on the junction of her neck and shoulder. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Splitface. Now shut up and let me rest.”


End file.
